


Line By Line

by WildflowerWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Time Travel, cheesy pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerWeasley/pseuds/WildflowerWeasley
Summary: When the Marauders fall through time and into another dimension, Hermione's eye catches on one in particular.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Peter Pettigrew
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Line By Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> This little story came to me after finding a prompt on Pinterest and it grew from there!
> 
> Alpha/Beta love to msmerlin and IKEAwhatyoudidthere, I LOVE YOU GIRLS! Thank you for being so helpful and encouraging.

The Devil is known for being incapable of love...but I intend to change that. 

Of course, I don’t mean the devil in the Christian sense of the word...good and bad and all of that. What I  _ do _ mean, is that people think he’s evil, that he’s a bad guy but its all bullshite. He walks through these hallowed halls, untouchable, feared by his peers because of who he is—no, for who he  _ could have been— _ and yet he is so fucking charming. Sure, he may be intimidating with his sharp edges and pointed stares but to me, he’s achingly beautiful; like a Renaissance angel. And hey, wasn’t Lucifer an angel too? 

He walks toward me, his ridiculous friends surrounding him, and as his eyes catch mine. I shoot him a cheeky little smile. He’s surprised by my attention but keeps his focus on me as I pass him and my day is made. Predictably, Ginny screeches at me and grabs my arm dragging me to class. She thinks I’m insane, no one openly flirts with Peter, but I couldn’t care less if I tried because for a brief moment I had his attention. 

“What the hell, Hermione? You can’t flirt with Peter Pettigrew, the guy is seriously creepy! He’s like a serial killer or something!”

Ginny has been on my case fucking all day, I should never have confessed my fascination to her. Her heart is in the right place, it always is, but she doesn’t see what I see. He’s not that skeevy old man who sold out his friends...he’s just a kid, like us. He’s misunderstood which I can totally relate to, I mean how many times was I looked at like a freak for being a know it all swot? I still am to some extent only now they act like it was all okay because of what I did last year. They’re all idiots.

“He’s not creepy Gin, just because he’s quiet and doesn’t act like every other immature boy in the school doesn’t mean he’s psycho.” I steal a chip from her plate and pop it into my mouth ignoring her squawk of protest.

“Are you fucking kidding me! He-” She gestures down the table where Peter sits, “is a total freak, what could you possibly like about him?” 

A smile comes to my face as I watch him. He’s reading again, his friends talking and laughing boisterously around him. “What’s  _ not _ to like?”

Ginny throws up her hands and huffs and I can’t help but laugh at her frustration. She’s so over the top. I swipe another chip from her plate and chew it happily before glancing back down the table. To my surprise, his eyes are on me this time and the confused furrow of his brow pleases me immensely.

_ Am I as much of a puzzle to you as you are to me? _

“I’m just saying that Sirius has been interested in you since he and the others showed up and you’re ignoring him for  _ Pettigrew? _ I just… don’t get it.”

“Ginny… the fact is,  _ that _ Peter down there.” She gestures to the boy who is once again reading his book. “He’s not the same man who spent twelve years as a rat. He didn’t betray his friends, he didn’t join Voldemort. They’re just a bunch of stupid seventh-year boys, with a habit of mucking around in rooms they shouldn’t be in and touching things they should know better than to touch! You heard the same story that I did.”

Ginny’s got her arms crossed, her face still sceptical and it’s beginning to piss me off. She’s acting as if she wasn’t there to see the four friends fall in a heap in the middle of the courtyard with the rest of us. We all sat in McGonnagal’s office as the boys told us about the orb they’d found and decided to toss around. Like the bloody toddlers they are, they never thought that the little ball would be anything but what it appeared to be, so when it glowed brightly and sucked them all into darkness only to spit them out here...well they were properly shocked, to say the least. 

I take a deep breath and do my best not to glare at my stubborn friend. “Listen, Gin. James, Sirius and Remus all said the same thing that Peter did. They aren’t even from our timeline...if they were, there’d be no Harry because James would have disappeared before he and Lily ever got together. What I don’t get, is how you can treat James, Sirius and Remus like any other boys in school, but you treat Peter like a freak.”

She looks away, her face slowly reddening and I can see her countenance change. “I’m sorry, Mione. I see what you’re saying, but it’s just hard to break that line of thinking. Look, I get that I don’t know him… none of us does, but he’s not really volunteering any information either. And I can’t unsee him as a rat, to be honest.”

“Maybe you should try talking to him. I imagine he’s not feeling very welcome.” 

* * *

The next time I see him he’s leaving the library. Ginny has a date with Harry in Hogsmeade and I’m contemplating sending a Patronus asking her to get Sugar Quills when I see him. He’s walking in my direction and me, being the bloody idiot I am, smile and saunter toward him. Operation, romance commence... 

“Hey!” I say brightly, “could you give me a map?”

His eyebrows rise and the deep rich sound of his voice is subdued when he asks, “where to?”

Now I should stop, really, but I charge ahead and wink at the devil himself before answering, “to your heart.”

He stares at me for a second, his face going blank and walks around me without a word.

Despite the fact that I know he thinks I’m fucking with him, laughter bubbles out of me and I quickly turn around to catch up with him.

“Oh c’mon! I’m sorry… really, I just got a little lost…”

He pauses and I swear the corner of his mouth raises just the tiniest bit, he must know where this is going. So I wiggle my eyebrows and finish the line with “in your eyes,” before shooting my finger pistols at him. 

He looks down to hide his grin and my knees go weak at the sight of dimples. 

“Really?” He asks with a shake of his head.

I snicker and shrug, “You totally want my number now right?”

He considers me for a minute and I walk beside him, waiting for what feels like forever. “I don’t think you’d be giving me cheesy lines if you really knew me.”

“Why’s that? You seem like a nice enough guy...you know, besides the fact that you literally fell from the sky, that was kind of strange.”

He’s surprised by my response and abruptly stops walking. 

“What?” I ask. “Did you think that I would believe all of the bullshite rumours about you?”

“Well…” he runs a hand through his hair. “Don’t you?”

I laugh and it’s loud in the deserted corridor, echoing off of the walls. “Do I believe I just tried a pickup line on the devil reincarnated? That my knees go weak for a serial killer who’s just waiting for his next victim?” I shake my head and look into those impossibly dark eyes, “no… I don’t believe that at all.”

He’s looking at me with such intensity that I swear he can read every inappropriate thought running through my head. 

“And what if I am all of those things? Maybe not specifically but  _ what if _ I am a monster?”

My head tilts to the side as I study him. He’s pushing me away. He wants me to be afraid, wants me to hate him. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” I lean in, eyes scanning his face. “I think we’re all monsters in some capacity… People want to think the worst of you because you’re not like them. Because they don’t understand you. They all think they know you because of what the Peter of our time did, but you’re  _ not _ him. None of that makes you a monster and I’m not giving up on you Peter Pettigrew.” 

I wink at him and take a few steps back so I can see his expression but he’s hiding behind a carefully crafted mask. When I turn to go, I call out a goodbye over my shoulder and he lifts his hand before heading toward Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

I shiver as I make my way down the steps to the common room, the weather has changed almost overnight and the cold seeps up through my feet throughout my body. Goosebumps spread over my legs and crawl up my arms until I collapse on the couch in front of the fire, yanking an afghan around me. It’s early, most of my fellow Gryffindors are still sleeping and I close my eyes to relish in the still quiet of the room. The only thing that could make this morning better would be a warm cuppa.

“Hermione?” 

Correction, the only thing that could make this morning better would be the rough sound of  _ that  _ voice. Good Godric, it should be illegal to sound that sexy this early in the morning.

“Hmm?” 

The couch dips as he sits down and I can feel my heart beating frantically in my chest. He’s so close and the heat from his body is so inviting that all I want to do is lean into his warmth. 

We’ve become closer in the months that have passed and in that time a goofy, carefree kid has emerged where the quiet, closed-off guy used to be. I enjoy seeing him stand alone from the other Marauders, finding out who he is outside of their group and his newfound confidence does nothing to quell the urge I feel to tackle him. He’s still quiet, a fellow introvert, and we spend a lot of time studying or reading together when the others are out creating havoc. I’m happy to have lured him out of his self imposed isolation, happy that I was able to make him comfortable enough to accept my friendship...but I can’t help but want  _ more _ . 

He bumps my shoulder with his own, “You okay?” 

“Yes, just couldn’t sleep anymore.”

“Me either, despite the fact I’m actually still pretty tired.”

A mischievous smile spreads over my face, it’s just too good an opening to pass up and I turn my head toward him. “That’s because you’ve been running through my dreams all night.”

He snorts and I open my eyes just in time to see him smile, trying to hold in his laughter and I drop my head on to his shoulder. He lets go then, a low chuckle rumbling from his chest and the sound causes pixies to riot in my belly.

“You’re ridiculous.”

I smile, closing my eyes once again and allow myself to enjoy this. 

“I know.”

I wake up to the sound of voices around me and through the haze, I realize that Peter is still there beside me. His voice is quiet but I can feel the muffled words reverberate in his chest. His arm is around my shoulder and his hand is lazily trailing up and down my arm in a way that is both comforting and slowly torturing me. In a split second my brain catches up with what I’m feeling and I stop breathing...my head is on Peter’s chest and I have snuggled into his body in my sleep.

_ Fucking hell...is that drool?! _

It’s not that I don’t want this because I absolutely do, well...maybe not the drool, but I’m not sure where  _ he  _ stands and the last time I checked I was still firmly planted in the friend zone. I can feel my face heating up and I open my eyes to see him smiling down at me. 

“Morning,” he says, amusement colouring his tone.

I grimace and sit up, mumbling an apology for using him as my pillow but he waves me off as if it’s completely normal for us to be cuddled up together. 

After a quick stretch, I stand and throw the blanket over the back of the couch. Peter has continued his conversation with Seamus and Dean, something about starting a business, and I’m happy to see that he’s finally opening up to the other guys in Gryffindor. It took some time, but people are finally beginning to see him for the smart, funny guy he is. 

I smile down at him, my embarrassment fading, and touch his shoulder. “I’ll be back, I’m just going to go get changed.”

He nods, still in his pyjamas as well and I make my way up to my dorm room where Ginny is waiting for me. The smirk on her face says it all but I stay quiet and let her have this moment.

“Someone looked cosy this morning…”

My eyes roll and she cackles in glee,  _ bitch.  _ Resigned to my fate, I gesture for her to keep going and join in her laughter as she pokes fun at my misery. It’s lighthearted and silly and I try to keep the intensity of my feelings for him to myself but deep down, I know I’m fucked. 

* * *

“So I’m thinking that we’ll visit Scrivenshaft’s first, let you have your hit of fresh parchment and ink before we head over to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. After, we’ll visit Honeydukes and Zonko’s before taking a walk to the Shrieking Shack.” 

My face must be giving away exactly what I think of this little plan because Peter is smirking from his place behind Sirius and James outright laughs at his friend. I look over at Remus who just shrugs as if to say ‘you know how he is’ and continues reading The Quibbler. 

“No, Sirius.”

His exaggerated response annoys me and I watch as he clutches the front of his shirt. Fucking drama queen. He’s asked me every single Hogsmeade weekend to be his date and every time, I say no. Don’t get me wrong, Sirius is a beautiful man and once you get past the snarky, flippant exterior and get to know the kind-hearted guy hiding underneath it would be easy to fall for him. He’s just not who I want. 

“Come on kitten, give me a chance. You’re killing me here.”

I send him a pointed look, doing my best to ignore Peter who is now mocking Sirius over his shoulder before I crack and dissolve into laughter with the others. “You’ll live, Sirius, I already told you I’m packing today. And weren’t you  _ just _ snogging Remus behind The Troll Tapestry last night?”

Sirius looks smug as he folds his arms over his chest, while Remus’s eyes widen and his cheeks go pink.

“What can I say? I’m an equal opportunity snogger, kitten.” 

Groans sound out all around him and he guffaws at his own joke. 

“Okay, fine Hermione, “ James says from the couch, “don’t go with Sirius but you should still come with us. Have some fun! You’re always in the library.”

“I really am going to pack my trunk. You’re sweet, but you should go and have fun without me, I’ll go on the next trip. And if you keep asking I’m going to think you’re all up to something.”

Remus snorts from behind his magazine and when I look over Sirius’s shoulder Peter has his hands up in surrender. James just shrugs because it wouldn’t be surprising if they were, and I can’t do anything but shake my head at their antics. 

“Oh, so James is sweet for inviting you but I’m annoying?” Sirius whines petulantly. 

Before he can get going again I stand and pat Sirius on the shoulder as I pass, he sends me a dopey grin but is soon on to his next conquest and Remus agrees to be his date with faux annoyance. They’re so damn cute, I don’t know why they continue to dance around each other. 

Peter finds me later that day in the library. I’m lying in my favourite spot with Hogwarts A History open in my lap when he picks up my feet and sits down replacing them in his lap.

“I thought you were going to the village with the others?”

He smirks and snatches my book out of my lap turning the pages but not really reading it. 

“I thought you were packing.”

_ Arse _ . I don’t argue with him but I finished my packing hours ago. Instead, I watch him thumb through my book and enjoy the quiet. He’s wearing a long-sleeved shirt today that pulls tightly in all the right places and his hair is falling adorably over his forehead. 

When he glances my way, feeling my eyes on him I’m sure, I don’t bother to look away. I smile and deliver a line I’ve been saving for just the right moment.

“It’s a good thing I’ve brought my library card today, Pete.”

“Oh, Merlin...no. Don’t say it, Hermione,” he says, but he’s fighting a smile so I say it anyway.

“Because I’m totally checking you out.”

He throws his head back, laughing loudly and I’m positive we’ll be kicked out of the library any second but for once, I don't care. His laughter is contagious and  I can’t help but join in. A few minutes later we’re being scolded by an angry Madam Pince all the way to the library doors. 

We walk together back toward the common room talking about the homework we need to finish over break when Peter gets ahead of me and turns around walking backwards. 

“So, Harry has invited all of us to Grimmauld Place for Christmas hols...will you be there?”

I bite my lip and try not to let my emotions get the better of me but it’s really fucking hard, considering. He notices, of course, and stops walking. 

“It’s...complicated, Pete. During the war, I had to do something. My parents are gone and, well they won’t be coming back. I haven’t been to our house since they left so I was planning to go back and sort through the things that I left there.”

Peter shakes his head and takes my hands in his. “Hermione, you can’t spend Christmas alone. And going through your parent’s old things...I know what it’s like. Losing my parents was the hardest things that I’ve ever been through. Wait to sort through things until the summer, I’ll go with you. You don’t want to do that by yourself.”

I’m not sure what to say, but I know he’s right. This will be the first Christmas I spend without my parents and the thought of sitting in that big house all alone has tears burning my eyes.

"Please say you’ll come with us?" 

When I look back at him there is really no question, and knowing that he wants to be there with me when I go back home makes it all seem easier somehow.

* * *

“Happy Christmas!” 

“Noooo…” I groan and I swear Ginny is laughing into a megaphone while jumping on my bed. 

“Ginny are you fucking serious right now?!”

My head feels like it’s going to burst and my stomach rolls with the urge to empty itself of every drop of firewhisky I consumed the night before. Damn Sirius Black and his persuasive charm. One game of Never Have I Ever later and the lot of us were properly smashed. 

“Get your lazy arse up, we’re about to open presents and you wouldn’t want to keep Peter waiting…”

The sing-song way she finishes that sentence has me on high alert and all at once, the events of the previous night come rushing back to me. My eyes open to see the smug face of my best friend who promptly begins making kissing sounds. She’s holding a hangover potion so I decide not to murder her yet and take the bottle from her. 

“Please tell me I didn’t do what I think I did.” 

“Oh you  _ definitely _ did,” she said with laughter in her voice.

My ears are on fire and I can hear him downstairs laughing with the others.  _ Shite. _

“Kill me now. Please, Ginny just have mercy on me for once and  _ Avada _ me.” 

Ginny, apparently giving no fucks this morning, tells me to shut it and grabs my wrist to pull me out of bed. She insists that I’m being dramatic before shoving me into the bathroom and shutting the door.  _ Pot, meet kettle.  _

I manage to get the taps on before trudging to the sink to brush my teeth and take a quick glance in the mirror, my hair is a mess and I pitifully toss back the potion and let it wash away the painful fog of my hangover before stepping into the hot shower. Happy Christmas indeed…

_ “Never have I ever...shite. Um. Okay! Never have I ever snogged a bloke.” Ron shouted, already pissed and everyone is looking around waiting for the girls, Sirius and Remus to drink. _

_ “I’m well and truly sloshed...I quit.” _

_ Murmurs of agreement sound out after Harry stands from the circle and plops down onto an armchair, Ginny quickly taking her place in his lap.  _

_ Being the mother hen that I tend to be, I ignore the dizziness in my head and the fact that this goddamned room won’t quit spinning, because  _ someone _ has to clean this mess up! The others are either making their way to bed or talking in groups as I stumble around gathering up bottles and other trash.  _

_ I’m standing at the top of the stairs working out how I’m going to get down them if they don’t stop moving when a hand wraps around my waist. Peter’s wide smile greets me and I feel like I’m going to melt into a puddle of goo and just slide down to the kitchen. Those dimples should be illegal.  _

_ “Need a hand?”  _

_ His voice is teasing and I don’t even care that I’m being obvious. I lean into him and together we slowly make our way down to the kitchen.  _

_ “So, are you happy you changed your mind and decided to come with us?” _

_ I hum in agreement as I drop the trash into the bin and turn around to find that he’s much closer than before. I can smell the cologne he favours as well as the spicy cinnamon of the firewhisky he drank. If I wanted to, I could tilt my head just so, lift up onto my toes and steal a kiss from those perfect lips...He chuckles, and my face flames when I realize I’m still staring at his mouth.  _

_ I want him to kiss me. To push me up against the nearest wall and snog me senseless. He’s looking at me like he wants it too but instead, he takes my hand and turns around, pulling me back toward the stairs. _

_ “Are you?” I ask distractedly as I’m concentrating on placing my feet on to each stair so I don’t humiliate myself by falling up the stairs. _

_ “Am I what?” He asks when he reaches the top and hauls me the rest of the way up. He pulls on my hand once more and I’m following him to the other side of the sitting room, away from the others.  _

_ What did he ask me? I feel like jelly and I think I should probably go to bed, I can feel my eyes getting heavy but large warm hands frame my face and I’m suddenly awake. _

_ “Am I what, Hermione?” _

Oh. _ Merlin, he’s gorgeous...I think I must have said it out loud because he’s laughing softly and shaking his head but I don’t care because it’s the fucking truth.  _

_ “Umm. Are you happy I changed my mind?” My voice is breathy and I’m staring at his lips again, wetting my own. Why won’t he just kiss me already? _

_ “What do you think?” _

_ “I think lots of things Peter,” I say as I lean into him. He’s so warm and he smells so good. “I think you’re smart and funny and kind...Hey, Pete?” _

_ He smiling playfully now, his eyebrows raised as he says, “yeah?” _

_ “Do you like my shirt?” I ask and I’m trying not to crack myself up because this one is going to be epic. _

_ He rolls his eyes and his hands slide down to my waist, keeping me from tipping over. He’s eyeing my t-shirt...well, it’s actually one of his that I nicked a few weeks earlier but whatever. _

_ “Yes, considering it’s mine…you little sneak. I’ve been looking for this shirt all week.” _

_ I wave him off, “that’s not the point...you know what it’s made of?” I smile innocently and rest my chin on his chest and he’s got that adorable crease between his eyes, confused by my questioning and clearly not getting the line. _

_ “Cotton?” _

_ “Nope,” I say, shaking my head and giggling - fucking giggling, good Godric…”It’s made of  _ boyfriend _ material.” _

_ I wait, his face is still serious but he raises a brow so I wiggle my eyebrows like an idiot until he cracks a smile.  _

_ “Really? Boyfriend material…”  _

_ “Ugh, Peter!” I exclaim as I shove at his chest, “that one was clever, admit it.” _

_ Finally, he laughs and my heart is full. I could listen to him laugh for the rest of my life and die a happy girl.  _

_ “So this shirt, I think it looks much better on you than it ever did on me...it’s clearly made of girlfriend material.” _

_ Goo...yep, I’m melting into a puddle of goo all over again. His eyes are mischievous and his smile is absolutely wicked and all I can think is ‘please do filthy things to me…’ _

_ “Oh?” is what comes out of my mouth instead. _

_ He lowers his head so that he’s barely touching me and I’m aching for him to close the distance and take what he wants. His hands slide lower, cupping my arse and I lift up onto my toes to  _ finally _ press my lips to his.  _

_ It's bliss. I gasp at the feel of his fingers squeezing and pulling me closer to him and he quickly takes advantage, deepening the kiss until I’m gasping for air. When he pulls away he trails his lips along my jaw and he’s soon whispering in my ear. He begs me to be his and apologizes for taking so long to come around but I’m nodding like crazy, happily signing my soul over to the devil. _ __

_ The others are whooping and catcalling when we rejoin the group. I'm much too happy to give a shite but Peter’s ears are burning and I roll my eyes at them, telling them all right where they can go. Prats. _

When I finally step out of the shower I know I can’t put off the inevitable any longer and if Peter can go out there and face their friends then so can I.

With a quick flick of my wand, my body is dry and my hair is in a neat plait down my back. Five minutes later and I’m dressed in my favourite jeans and last year’s Weasley sweater. I take a deep breath and open the door where I immediately run into Sirius.  _ Fucking Hell. _

“Morning, kitten,” he purrs as he weaves his hand around my waist and leads me to the stairs. “Did you sleep well love?”

I try to glare at him but his absolute glee is too much so I pinch his side instead. He’s still pouting when we reach the bottom of the stairs and pushes me toward Peter.

“Here, take your violent little witch, she’s already bruised me!”

I'm just reaching my amused boyfriend -he's my _boyfriend!-_ when Ron calls out from across the room, “hey, Mione, what’s your sweater made of?” eliciting laughter from the others.

“Oh, fuck off, all of you,” I call over my shoulder.

Peter just chuckles and pulls me in for a hug and when he presses a sweet kiss to my lips I find I don’t care what anyone else has to say about my drunken embarrassment. I’m right where I want to be, and later when he whispers that he doesn’t deserve me, I’ll remind him line by line just how much he does.

* * *

**5 years later**

“Hermione, hurry up! We’re going to be late, your hair looks fine. Would you just get your arse out here already?!”

This bitch...I roll my eyes at my reflection and dab at my reapplied lipstick before running my fingers through my _ fabulous _ hair, thank you very much. Pete, Harry and the others are meeting us at Obscurus, the new bar in Knockturn Alley and Ginny has been on my case from the moment we set foot in my flat. As if she has ever been on time for anything other than Quidditch.

“I’m coming!” I yell as I flip the light off and grab my bag off of my bed.

“Fucking finally, let’s go, I need a drink after the week I’ve had,” Ginny says and loops her arm through mine as we enter the floo. 

We come out at the Leaky Cauldron and walk through the brick entrance to Diagon Alley before making our way to Knockturn. The once dark Alley has been transformed over the last five years into a trendy hang out for the younger generation with everything from restaurants and coffee shops to apothecaries and a new wand shop. 

We walk quickly through the large double doors and I can already see our group. I wave Ginny off to go and get her drink and head over to the table.

“Is this seat taken?” I ask James who shakes his head and pulls the stool out further. He’s immersed in a conversation with Susan and I can’t help but wonder why they came out tonight with Susan being due any minute.

When I ask that very question, Susan laughs brightly and says she’s hoping to dance the baby out. James just shrugs, absolutely besotted with his wife and follows her onto the dancefloor.

I’m about to join the fun, after watching Sirius and Remus show everyone up when there is a tap on my shoulder.

“Hey, there beautiful. Can I have your number?”

I can’t help the wide smile that spreads across my face but I quickly school my features, playing coy.

“Oh, I’m so sorry...I have a boyfriend.”

I don’t turn around all the way, only catching him out of the corner of my eye but I know he’s smirking, the git.

“Oh, well that’s cool...I just thought you might need a husband.”

_ Excuse me...what? _

I turn in my chair so quickly it’s a fucking miracle I don’t fall off and there, on bended knee is Peter. He’s smirking just like I knew he would be but I can see it in his eyes, the fear that I might still turn him down even after all of this time.

“Really? Did you really use a pickup line to propose to me, Peter Pettigrew?” 

He stands then, stepping between my legs with a devilish grin. “Yeah, you totally want my number now right?”

I burst into laughter, and with tears blurring my eyes, I pull him in for a kiss. “Yes, I totally want your number, and I totally want to be your wife. Just don’t shoot any finger pistols at me.”

He winks at me and I’m grinning like an idiot because this is my life and I love it.

“But babe, it was the finger pistols that got me in the first place,” he teases and I groan when he brings his fingers up shooting them at me. 

“Merlin...I was such a dork,” I say and hide my face on his shoulder but he just chuckles and runs his fingers through my hair. 

A minute later, I sit up and he takes my left hand but before he slides the ring on to my finger, he kisses me one more time and whispers in my ear, “I’m glad you didn’t give up on me.”

Mission accomplished. 


End file.
